


De volta ao lar

by DaniTsubasa2



Series: Tinker Bell [2]
Category: Disney Fairies
Genre: Drama, F/M, Other, Romance, amizade, familia
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23855827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2
Summary: Após ter perdido a única chance de falar à Tinkerbell o que realmente sente, Terence aguarda, bem como Periwinkle, o retorno da fada artesã, que partiu há quase um ano para viajar ao lado de Peter Pan.
Relationships: Terence/Tinker Bell (Disney Fairies)
Series: Tinker Bell [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719070
Kudos: 1





	De volta ao lar

**Author's Note:**

> Tinkerbell não me pertence. Pertence aos estúdios Disney.
> 
> *Essa one shot também foi publicada por mim no Nyah Fanfiction.

Terence corria na direção dos limites do Refúgio das Fadas, enquanto jogava mais pozinho mágico sobre si mesmo. Ainda não amanhecera completamente e o céu mostrava um tom pálido de azul, ainda com algumas estrelas. Todas as fadas e animais, exceto os de hábitos noturnos, ainda dormiam. Quando podia voar novamente, disparou com toda a força na direção da saída do Refúgio, ignorando o frio da madrugada. O guardião do pó dourado tivera um sonho, ela estava voltando pra casa. Esperava não ser somente um sonho e sentir-se frustrado depois. Terence lembrava-se bem de quando Tinkerbell deixara o Refúgio em busca da lenda do tesouro perdido, que poderia ser sua última esperança de consertar a pedra da lua. Os dois estavam brigados naquela época, mas o jovem guardião entrara em desespero quando soube que ela havia sumido e a seguiu. Dessa forma os dois conheceram a Terra do Nunca, o lugar onde o tempo parava, literalmente, onde havia tesouros perdidos e escondidos, onde se reencontraram e fizeram as pazes, de onde os dois quase não escaparam vivos, e onde ela conheceu aquele que a levara para longe.

Terence não tinha nenhum rancor do garoto humano, nem de seus vários amigos. Após Tink e as amigas resgatarem Zarina, em outras ocasiões, voltaram à Terra Nunca para fazer pesquisas envolvendo piratas e pó mágico. Em algum momento lá Tink conheceu Peter Pan e mais um monte de crianças que passaram a viver ali, eles não queriam crescer. Inicialmente as fadas seguiram a regra de manter-se longe dos humanos, mas o garoto Peter revelara-se tão bom e confiável quanto Lizzi. Ele e os amigos não haviam conhecido o Refúgio das Fadas, Tinkerbell simplesmente decidira ir com ele. O garoto queria ir até o continente, encontrar uma garota chamada Wind, a dona da bailarina que Tink consertara. A fada artesã queria conhecer o mundo dos humanos, aprender mais sobre objetos perdidos e quebrados, rever Wind, Lizzi e ajudar as crianças, constantemente perseguidas por um tal pirata chamado Gancho. Terence lembrava-se também da última noite com ela. Estavam todos no acampamento dos garotos, com fogueiras acessas e todos eles já dormindo. Lembrava-se com clareza das lágrimas de Fawn, Silvermist, Iridessa, Rosetta, até mesmo Vidia, e também Periwinkle, Fada Marry, Clank, Bobble e Tocha quando souberam de sua partida. Ela havia jurado voltar pra casa o mais rápido possível. Quase um ano se passara sem ela e ninguém voltara a visitar a Terra do Nunca.

Terence atingiu a fronteira e observou o céu. Parecia tão tranquilo com aquelas estrelas enfeitando seu azul claro do amanhecer. Mas o brilho que o guardião esperava ver era dourado e não a prata das estrelas. Enquanto sobrevoava o lugar pode ver ao longe Perinwinkle correndo na direção da fronteira. Teria ela sonhado a mesma coisa que Terence? Junto com ele, era quem esperava mais desesperadamente pela volta de Tink, todos os dias. Os pensamentos de Terence voltaram aos seus últimos minutos com ela. Naquela noite o céu também estava tão bonito... E ele não encontrara coragem para dizer a ela. Tinha medo do que aconteceria, medo dela se afastar dele, medo dela desistir se sua jornada com Peter e se sentir frustrada por isso. Mas não tê-lo feito cortava seu coração mais fundo a cada dia, poderia ter perdido sua chance pra sempre. Devia ter arriscado, ao menos naquele último momento ter tido toda a coragem que sempre ardia nos olhos azuis dela.

– Tink... – murmurou para si mesmo observando as estrelas.

Começava a sentir-se frustrado quando ouviu um grito de Periwinkle, que parecia de alegria. Olhou na direção da fada da geada e a viu pulando de felicidade e dando giros no ar ao notar o brilho colorido das próprias asas. Terence sorriu, ela estava mesmo voltando. O céu tomava tons mais claros e a luz do sol começava a apagar a das estrelas enquanto se estendia por toda a paisagem. Seu coração lhe dava sinais de extremo nervosismo, batendo mais rápido do que jamais sentira. Sentia a força que o mantinha voando ser sugada e reduziu o bater de suas asas até atingir o chão. Era mais difícil ver Peri dali, mas jurava ter notado o brilho de suas asas se intensificando antes das árvores vedarem sua visão. Olhou o horizonte novamente, sem ousar sequer piscar. Seu coração parecia querer mata-lo de ansiedade, até que ele finalmente viu. Um ponto de luz dourada voava apressadamente em sua direção. Ela iria primeiro até sua irmã gêmea ou até ele? Surpreendeu-se ao ser o escolhido e ver a luz chegando cada vez mais perto. Logo podia ver seus cabelos dourados, presos no mesmo coque, o mesmo vestido verde de sempre, o mesmo brilho de determinação em seus olhos azuis, o mesmo sorriso e o brilho colorido em suas asas. Terence não sabia como recepciona-la, mas não precisou pensar, nem teve tempo. Ela voou na direção dele com toda velocidade, agarrando-o em um forte abraço, ao qual ele prontamente retribuiu, recusando-se a soltá-la.

– Terence! – Havia extrema alegria em sua voz, a mesma voz, apesar das lágrimas que nublavam seus olhos.

Terence afastou-se, sem soltá-la do abraço, para observá-la. Estava igualzinha, nenhum fio de cabelo diferente.

– Terence... O que foi? – Ela sorria, e a princípio ele não entendeu a pergunta, até perceber suas próprias lágrimas.

– Tink! – Abraçou-a novamente, ainda mais forte – Eu... Senti tanto a sua falta. Há tanto que eu quero te contar, eu te esperei voltar cada dia desde que você partiu.

Ela sorriu ao ouvir aquelas palavras.

– Terence... Há algo que eu queria te dizer. Eu devia ter dito há muito tempo, mas eu só percebi quando eu já estava longe.

– Também há algo... Que eu não consegui te dizer naquela última noite.

– Eu sei...

– Sabe? – Ele arregalou os olhos em surpresa.

– Muitas semanas depois eu entendi o seu olhar naquela hora. Mas tenho medo de estar errada.

– Você nunca teve medo de nada.

– Por que você não me conta? O que ia me dizer naquele dia?

Ele inspirou fundo e percebeu que apesar do arrependimento seu medo não o deixara. Ela apertou mais os braços ao redor dele, tentando encorajá-lo. Sentira-se mal todo aquele tempo, não podia desperdiçar mais uma chance.

– Tink... – ela olhou para cima e o encarou, ele viu a ansiedade em seus olhos, e ainda hesitou por vários segundos – Eu te amo.

Ela sorriu, um sorriso verdadeiro e iluminado.

– É exatamente o que eu queria te dizer!

Ele apenas ficou em choque por um segundo, ela o correspondera.

– Eu te amo, Terence.

Ele não esperou mais e a puxou para cima, unindo seus lábios com os dela, num longo beijo apaixonado, pelo qual ansiara desde a época em que a conhecera. Podia sentir o coração dela bater tão rápido quanto o seu, sentiu-a tremer de nervosismo como ele e sabia que o ar também lhe faltava. Mas a paz e a alegria que envolvia o coração de ambos era a mesma. No limite da falta de ar, separou-se dela e apertou o abraço.

– Finalmente você está de volta... – sussurrou para ela – Não vá embora de novo tão cedo, por favor.

– Eu não vou. Peter encontrou seu caminho. Ele, Wind, os meninos, Lizzi, estão todos bem. Eu vou ficar aqui, esse é o meu lugar.

Os dois soltaram-se quando as asas de Tink brilharam intensamente, as cores dançavam nelas. O amanhecer já chegara quase que completamente àquela altura.

– É melhor você ir. Peri está te esperando há mais tempo ainda que eu. Acho que ela não vai aguentar muito mais.

Os dois riram.

– Como vocês sabiam?

– Eu tive um sonho. Talvez ela também.

Voaram por alguns instantes até chegarem à divisa. O Refúgio das Fadas começava a despertar. As asas de Tink brilhavam mais intensamente à medida que se aproximavam.

– TINK!!

– PERI!!

As fadas gêmeas voaram a toda velocidade na direção uma da outra, encontrando-se no ponto exato em que os dois mundos se encontravam e agarraram-se num forte abraço. Terence sorriu enquanto as observava e jurou ouvir vozes distantes gritando por Tinkerbell. As amigas também deviam ter ficado de vigia em algum lugar ou percebido sua volta. Tinham muito a conversar e ainda sentia-se um tanto embaraçado pela nova situação dos dois, mas seu coração estava aliviado.

Em poucos segundos cinco outras fadas apareceram alvoroçadamente e se uniram ao abraço das duas irmãs. Uma fada jardineira, uma da luz, uma dos animais, uma da água e uma fada veloz. Elas choravam, até Vidia, mas de felicidade. Terence apenas sentou-se na grama e as observou com um grande sorriso, enquanto o sol anunciava o completo amanhecer.

FIM


End file.
